


Logistics

by irisbleufic



Series: Delicate, Dangerous, Obsessed [26]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: But He's Adorable to Oswald So That's Okay, Crimes & Criminals, Ed Makes a Very Bad Dom, Epic Fail, Established Relationship, Flirting, Humor, Innuendo, Light Bondage, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Psychopaths In Love, Riddles, Sexual Tension, Villains, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: “We're not leaving your legs,” Edward decided, swiftly releasing both of Oswald's ankles. He took a moment to stroke Oswald's trembling thighs before unfastening his trousers in earnest, pleased at the twitchy frustration evident in Oswald's fingers.  “You can wrapthosearound me if you like.”“I'm going to slap that smirk right off your face as soon as we're finished!” snapped Oswald, petulantly.[Falls into series sequence, but readable as stand-alone.  For Day 7:Whatever You Wantof Nygmobblepot Week.]





	Logistics

_Resist me, and I'll persist._  
_What am I?_

_(Upstairs. One hour.)_

Edward had nudged the folded note several inches, until it hit Oswald's elbow, before excusing himself with a silent nod. He'd scrawled the contents, using Oswald's pen, with a flourish.

Oswald stared at the expectant faces of his lieutenants. He refolded the note, unable to determine what he'd missed while he was busy imagining whatever preparations Edward had left to make.

“Riddler got your tongue?” Fish asked. She was the only one who could indulge in such impertinence.

Ivy, the sole representative from her household present, snickered indiscreetly into her folded hands.

“The distribution issue, chief,” Zsasz prompted. “Nygma's your logistics wizard. I'm your enforcer.”

Santino raised his hand, elbowing Duke beside him. “We better be first in line for those puppies,” he said, gesturing unnecessarily for emphasis. “At a discount.”

Barbara scoffed and stared at the ceiling. “Dream on,” she drawled, smacking the table. “Weapons start-ups make the world go 'round. Tabby and I get dibs.”

Tabitha, slumped in her chair with a mug in both hands, just stared moodily into her piñon coffee.

“What Barb says,” she agreed, pointing into the mug. “Hey, can Olga order this stuff in bulk?”

“We'll spread word on how to obtain the document as soon as Ed and I agree on an application fee,” said Oswald, testily, rising from his seat and starting for the entryway. “Fish, close the meeting,” he continued, setting a hand on her shoulder as he passed. “Olga, see them all out.”

“Whatever you say,” replied Fish, coolly, lowering her voice. “Can't keep him waiting, can we?”

“Of course, Mr. Kapelput,” said Olga, enjoying the usual joke of putting on a deferential show.

“Where's your niece?” Barbara called from across the table. “We heard she's _super_ adorable!”

“Oh,” said Zsasz, gun at the ready, waving them toward the exit as Oswald reached the stairs. “I can answer that one. She's out at the homestead with my girls for some target practice. She's doin' _real_ good with Kalashnikov and crossbow.”

“Fab!” Barbara gushed. “Be sure to send baby our way when she's ready for cash-and-carry.”

“You're embarrassing,” Tabitha muttered, yanking her out the front door while Olga glared.

Oswald sighed as he reached the top stair, grateful to let the chaos fade behind him. Before he could approach the bedroom door, footfalls pounded the stairs; their owner halted breathlessly behind him.

“Pengy,” Ivy panted, catching his wrist. “Do we, uh...you know, do Cat and Bridgit and I have to...”

“You will be issued licenses free of charge,” sighed Oswald, put-upon, shaking himself free of her grasp. “ _Now_. I suggest you run along before you glimpse Ed in a state of you might regret.”

Ivy winked at him, retreating the way she'd come. “Say no more,” she said. “Thanks, _Dad_.”

“Don't think I'm ignorant of [what you three call us behind our backs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12043797)!” Oswald shouted after her, turning the doorknob. He ignored her garbled response as he stepped inside.

“It hasn't been an hour,” said Edward, bent and fussing with something affixed to the lower corners of the mattress, which had been stripped of everything but its fitted sheet.

“If you think I was going to kill time in the presence of all that _whining_ ,” Oswald said, peering around Edward to inspect the source of a distinctive twanging sound, “then you're mistaken.”

“Some of them don't react well to change,” said Edward, almost sympathetically. “I can understand that,” he went on, letting Oswald prod at the strap. “Luckily, I'm one of the parties implementing it.”

“I've heard about these,” said Oswald, enjoying the frisson of recognition. “At the upper corners, too?”

“They'll stretch enough to account for the fact you're nowhere as tall as I am,” Edward said. “I don't worry about the tension they'll put on your wrists, but—”

“I'll tell you if it's too much strain on my leg,” said Oswald, already half-hard as he shed his coat. The times Edward wanted control were few and far in between, but they were, without fail, a thrill.

Edward turned and tugged him into a gut-clenching, alluringly sloppy kiss. “I couldn't concentrate.”

Oswald whimpered, letting Edward strip off the remainder of his top layers without hesitation. He complied when Edward backed him up onto the foot of the bed, spreading his thighs.

Still fully dressed, but lacking shoes and jacket, Edward knelt in front of Oswald. He nuzzled between Oswald's legs, mouthing Oswald through layers of fabric, turning Oswald's spine to jelly.

“Did you solve it?” Edward mumbled, lips teasing at the head of Oswald's cock as Oswald flopped onto his back. “It isn't the best one I've ever devised on the spot. But it rhymes.”

“I don't know the name of this device, but that's obviously what you intended,” said Oswald, faintly.

“Variable, depending on the manufacturer,” Edward explained, mercifully unfastening Oswald's trousers. He fondled Oswald for a minute or so before stripping the garments off him, taking his time. “They're just called under-mattress restraints.”

Oswald squirmed, impatient, eyes sweeping hungrily over the matte sage satin of Edward's waistcoat.

“Stay dressed,” he panted, watching Edward's busy hands still on his fly, scooting up the bed with a grunt at the pain in his knee. “At least until... _well_.”

“You want us to ruin it?” Edward taunted, running his palms suggestively from hips up to breast pockets. “At least dry-cleaning's less than what you paid.”

“Bind me, Ed,” Oswald huffed, working his hand beneath one strap, “before I change my mind.”

Edward loosened his tie and removed it, dropping the accoutrement on the floor in his haste to join Oswald on the bed. “I draw the line at accessories we regularly use for blindfolding,” he said.

“Pity,” said Oswald, sighing as Edward got to work securing his wrists. “Thought maybe you'd use it.”

“If you want me to keep my clothes on,” said Edward, scooting back down to attend to Oswald's ankles, “that implies you're enjoying the sight.” He finished Oswald's left ankle, patting it, and took a slight detour to pay some more attention to Oswald's erection. “Are you sure you want...”

“Stop _dallying_ ,” Oswald hissed, trying his best not to thrust, to choke Edward while he sucked.

“Given how much pain you've been in, I'm guessing...” He abandoned leisurely fellatio in favor of massaging Oswald's calf for a moment before strapping Oswald's left ankle in place. “How's that?”

Oswald struggled experimentally against his bonds, gasping at the instantaneous stab of discomfort.

“We're not leaving your legs,” Edward decided, swiftly releasing both of Oswald's ankles. He took a moment to stroke Oswald's trembling thighs before unfastening his trousers in earnest, pleased at the twitchy frustration evident in Oswald's fingers. “You can wrap _those_ around me if you like.”

“I'm going to slap that smirk right off your face as soon as we're finished!” snapped Oswald, petulantly.

Edward remained right where he was, on his knees between Oswald's legs with his cock in his hand.

“I don't like your tone,” he said, finding it difficult to maintain composure, letting his eyes track over Oswald's body while he stroked himself. “Maybe I'll get off and just...leave you like this.”

“Don't think our accidentally brilliant idea gives _you_ license to mouth off,” Oswald warned.

Edward hummed, feigning disappointment, and stopped what he was doing so he could crawl to loom over Oswald. “I don't think you deserve what I had planned,” he said, his breath high and shallow.

Oswald caught Edward around the hips before he could react, pulling a startled squeak from him.

“I don't think you can _manage_ what you had planned,” Oswald retorted, with smug certainty. “You teased me too far, and then you teased yourself,” he goaded, feeling deliciously vindictive as Edward let himself be yanked down by the tightening of Oswald's thighs. “Consequences.”

“Please,” Edward whimpered against Oswald's neck, stroking worshipfully from Oswald's elbows up to his restrained wrists. “Please, please, _please_ ,” he panted meeting Oswald thrust for thrust.

“Too easy, my love,” said Oswald, breathily, unable to maintain control any longer. “ _Oh_ —!”

“I'm sorry I— _Oswald_ ,” Edward groaned, plucking desperately at the restraints before entwining their fingers. Palm to palm, hips strained taut, breath hitching as the tension drained from him.

Struggling to catch his breath, satisfied, Oswald writhed beneath Edward just to get him messier.

“You're terrible for stamina,” Edward mumbled into the damp sheet, “but excellent for morale.”

“Don't you dare pretend we have _any_ knack for the former,” Oswald replied, wincing as he reluctantly unhooked his ankles at the small of Edward's back. “As for the latter, I'll take it.”

Edward disentangled their fingers, making short work of releasing Oswald's wrists. “Worth keeping?”

“Having you entirely immobilized will be nice for a change,” said Oswald, contemplating his options.

“Hold me,” Edward whispered, stroking Oswald's limp arms until Oswald could maneuver them again.

Oswald did as he was told, hugging Edward before smoothing his clothes. “Let's get you out of those.”


End file.
